If The Ring Fits
by Rachel Snape17
Summary: House and Cuddy reflect on the night of their daughter's wedding. Chapter 5 FINALLY up, Cuddy's in labor and House is being. .well. . House.
1. Chapter 1

If The Ring Fits

Rating: R (possibly higher later, will give warning beforehand though)

Summary: House/Cuddy reflect while at their daughter's wedding. Not sure where this is going, the idea for it popped into my head. It'll probably have plenty of flash-backs once I have time to add more. I'm just going to see where this one takes me.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, unfortunately.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"House, no. You are _not_ making a speech. No more speeches for you after the last one, remember?" Lisa Cuddy-House tried to grab for her husband's hand, to keep him from tapping his knife against the champagne glass and bringing attention to them. He deftly avoided her, and feigned an innocent look.

"What, you didn't like it? I thought it was much better than the ones they give at the Oscars. . besides, it's my daughter's wedding, that means I have an obligation to give a speech and embarrass the hell out of her. Don't worry, people will just assume I'm a sentimental drunk. I mean, that's what you thought when I grabbed your ass in front of everyone at that Christmas party."

Cuddy fixed him with a glare he knew all-too-well, and he sensed the Dean of Medicine in her preparing to take charge.

"Uh-oh. Back, She-Devil! I cast thy foul spirit out of mine Funbags-and-Amazing-Ass-Having wife!"

Cuddy rolled her eyes as House feigned making a cross with his knife and fork. Whatever she would have responded with (most likely a vaguely threatening reference to clinic hours, he suspected) was cut off by the DJ's voice booming over the mike.

"All right everyone, we're gonna have a great time tonight with the new Mr. and Mrs. Brandon McCoy! Before the dance floor gets too crowded though, the bride and groom will share their first dance as husband and wife. They've asked their parents to take the dance floor as well, so if Mr. and Mrs. House, and Mr. and Mrs. McCoy will please come on dooown!"

Cuddy glanced at House, whose gaze flickered from their daughter, Elaina, to meet his wife's. He sighed.

"If I hobble out there, does that mean I get some tonight?"

Cuddy sighed; House, even after 20 years, was still, and always would be, House. She just stood up, and waited a moment as he used the cane to push himself to his feet. They made their way out to the dance floor, where their daughter Elaina smiled at them.

Lisa smiled back, fighting the urge to choke up at the sight of her only daughter in a wedding gown. She had her father's piercing blue eyes, and coupled with her mother's hair and body type, the boys had fallen head over heels for her through the years. Of course, House had a way of dispatching with her many suitors.

"Watch your hands, Lover-Boy, unless you want this cane jammed somewhere very uncomfortable."

House, true to form, growled at his daughter's husband, who looked only mildly frightened. Elaina was glaring at her father, and whispered something in Brandon's ear that caused him to smile.

"Sure thing, Dr. House!"

House wielded his cane as though he were contemplating where the most painful strike would be.

"Greg."

He turned to Cuddy, appreciatively taking in her still-ravishing figure in a clingy sapphire dress. She had some grey hairs now, and a few more wrinkles. His own shorter hair had long-since greyed, though there was a patch of brown here and there in the ever-present scruff of his beard. She gestured as the music began to play softly in the background; he tossed the cane to the side, and took her easily into his arms. For a few minutes, they swayed back and forth in silence; House's gaze never leaving his daughter. His wife's lips brushing his cheek, however, caught his attention.

"Relax. You can't kill him here, too many witnesses. We don't keep enough money in your lawsuit budget for a murder trial, either."

She murmured, and tilted her chin up slightly to hold his gaze, and he muttered something about having access to all kinds of untraceable poisons before capturing her lips with his.

* * *

Not much of a start, I know, but bear with me. Just wanted to put up what I had for now and get some feedback. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks SO much for all the reviews! I wasn't going to be updating until this weekend, but you guys inspired me to put some typing time in. Please continue to let me know what you think!

Summary: First of many flash-backs; it's an ideal setting for them to remember how they got to this point, after all. Don't worry, I promise I'll get into Elaina more later on.

Disclaimer: Not mine. But I do like to play with them oh-so-much.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Cuddy sighed softly as the kiss gradually deepened, forgetting for a moment that they were in the middle of the dance floor at her daughter's wedding. House had a way of kissing her senseless like that, something he found amusing to no end.

Her thoughts drifted back, years into the past, to another kiss, one that signaled an ending and a beginning for both of them.

* * *

"_My office. Now."_

_Lisa Cuddy was not happy, not happy at all. Nurses backed hurridly out of the Dean of Medicine's way as she stormed into her office, with a grumpy diagnostician limping after her._

"_Good God woman, we did it twice this morning already!"_

_He called out in response, smirking. As he stepped into her office and found her staring out the window, he realized that this was bad. Really bad, if she couldn't even look at him._

"_You're over the line, House."_

_Oh boy. That quiet voice was never a good thing. He liked her much better when she was yelling. He decided to stand instead of sitting in the chair, in case he needed to make a quick exit._

"_What line? You're the one who decided to meet again, and probably go to bed with, some guy online you know nothing about. He could've been a murderer, or a rapist, or a fan of country music-" _

_House knew it wasn't the best idea to needle her, but he couldn't help it; it was what he did. She whirled around at that moment, and it took effort for him to keep from flinching at the rage in her eyes. _

"_You broke into my house! You invaded MY privacy, MY home, in the middle of MY date!"_

_He opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off before he could get a word in, coming around the edge of the desk now so he could feel the full effect of her words. House silently admitted that she was pretty scary, but she was also absolutely gorgeous (moreso than usual) when she was like this. That fiery passion of anger, the look in her eyes. . and the way her chest heaved, threatening to draw his gaze to the low-cut top she was wearing._

"_Every time I meet a guy, you have to go and screw it up! Every time! I'm sick of it House! This is it, no more! I this is just some little game to you, but I – "_

"_You want me."_

_He interrupted her, and she stared at him; he stared back, unwilling to back down. Those blue eyes pierced into hers, and for the briefest of seconds, she remembered back to college, those same blue eyes stopping her in her tracks._

_Then she remembered her anger, and stepped closer._

"_Is that what this is? You think you can get me back, by sabotaging everything? I've got news for you, House – IT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!"_

_It was House's voice now that was deceptively quiet, as he quirked an eyebrow. She could've sworn there was a sparkle in his eyes._

"_Sure about that?"_

_Cuddy couldn't believe his brazenness, how much an arrogant asshole he was, if he thought that she still harbored feelings for him after all these years. _

"_I want you to stay the hell out of my life, Hou-!"_

_And that was when he kissed her. Completely ignoring her ranting, just closed the distance between them and smoothly caught her lips with his in a powerful, passionate kiss that nearly made her knees buckle. He'd always been a good kisser, but this. . it was like he was channeling all the pent-up passion and tension that had existed between them the past years, taking her rage and turning it into something else entirely with a single kiss. _

_She felt his smirk as he broke the kiss, holding her gaze. She tried to command her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come. He had literally kissed her breathless. He leaned in to whisper to her, his lips brushing against her earlobe, making her shiver._

"_Everybody lies, Lisa. Even you."_

* * *

Cuddy came back to the present, as in a deja-vu moment, she felt him smirk against her lips, and only had to wonder why for a few seconds when the whistles and good-natured catcalls reached her ears. Apparently, it had been a helluva kiss for their audience. She broke it to mock-glare at him. Only it was difficult to look intimidating, when all you could focus on was how amazingly blue your husband's eyes were.

"You did that on purpose."

She accused, and he pretended to look shocked at the accusation.

"Me? Now hold on a minute there, Cuddles. . _you_ told me last night that the 'doing it in public' thing turned you on!"

She wondered how it was possible for him to make her want to both straddle him and throttle him at the same time.

"You know, you're insufferable."

His grin only widened, as he leaned in, speaking in a low tone that sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh really? Well, that's not what you said last night."

Cuddy sighed, and decided not to deign that one with a response, instead giving him an, "Oh, grow up" look, to which he only smirked and held her closer as they swayed on the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: House remembers back when he and Cuddy decided to start a family. I think this whole story will be more flash-back than present, hope you guys don't mind. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Fox owns them, I don't. Curse you, Fox!

Chapter 3:

"House. . .House. . _Greg,_ stop staring at them."

Cuddy murmured as the song began to fade, aware that her husband had been glaring daggers at Brandon for the past few minutes. Generally, he veiled his distaste for people with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

Although he would never admit it, this was different. Lisa knew that House didn't mind Brandon, generally. It was the fact that his little girl had grown up, and he was still having trouble letting her go.

When all she received in response was a noncommittal grunt, she reached up to lightly stroke the side of his face, rewarded when blue eyes met hers.

"He's all over her."

He growled by way of explanation, clearly finding this behavior inappropriate. Cuddy couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Do you even remember what you were like at our wedding? I practically had to beat you back with your own cane. My dad wanted to kill you. Especially when you gave him that smirk and told him you'd take 'extra special care' of me."

House smirked at the memory, then glanced over at Elaina again and frowned.

"Yeah, well, he's not nearly as dashing and charismatic as I am. Can't trust the guy."

The song ended, and he started to move towards his daughter. Cuddy quickly caught his arm, well aware that having an over-protective father step in was not something Elaina would appreciate just then.

"As I recall, you once told me you'd never dream of having children. . now you can't let her go? Dr. House, you're going soft."

She teased him as a distraction, knowing he'd be unable to resist rising to the barb. After all, he still had a reputation to maintain. Grudgingly, he accepted the cane she handed to him, and limped off the dance floor with his wife.

"Who, me? Nope, that Viagra stuff you got me works wonders."

A typical House response, as he shuffled off towards the bar. Lisa shook her head slightly, but let him go off to sulk. He may have been a brilliant doctor and outstanding in bed, but really, sometimes she could swear he had the mentality of a 5-year-old.

* * *

As his wife turned to talk with some of the guests, House ordered a drink and sat back at the bar, watching his daughter carefully. She looked stunning in the wedding gown, and the smile on her lips as she danced with Brandon told House all that he needed to know. Still, that didn't mean he had to accept it. Vaguely, he realized the irony of the situation. Twenty-two years ago, he hadn't even wanted a child; now, he couldn't fathom letting her go.

* * *

"_House, not now. And definitely not in my office." _

_Cuddy tried her best to look stern as House adopted a puppy-dog expression, leaning over her desk on his elbow, cane tucked under one arm. _

"_Aww, c'mon Cuddles. . .what's the use of dating the boss, if you can't have hot sex in the office?" _

_He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her with a smirk, and she rolled her eyes._

"_The use of dating the boss, is that you get to go home with her, **after** you do your clinic hours."_

_The diagnostician grimaced and shook his head. He really wished she'd stop bringing up the clinic. It was sort of a mood-killer._

"_Okay, the leather and whips, I liked. But I really don't see how this clin-ick you speak of could be a turn-on. How about we just-"_

"_No House. Clinic. Now."_

_She cut him off, pointing towards the door with a no-nonsense look. He stuck out his lower lip, pouting for a few moments. His gaze wandered from her face, lower, and she was just about to smack him when his pout turned to a frown, and he reached out to grab a file off her desk. She tried, unsuccessfully, to grab it back from him._

_Quickly scanning over the document, he met her gaze with an unreadable look._

"_Something tells me this wasn't part of your annual check-up."_

_His tone had an accusatory edge to it._

"_I just wanted to make sure that there was nothing wro-"_

_Cuddy started to respond, but he cut her off._

"_Yeah, well, obviously nothing is. Your fertility levels are fine. But you took these tests two weeks ago, not two years ago, when you were hitting up the sperm bank. Now I've got a feeling that most women don't wake up and decide, "Hey, I think I'll go run some expensive tests to see whether I'm capable of being fertilized" on a whim." _

_He didn't actually ask a question, but it hung heavily in the silence between them nonetheless. She sighed. _

"_You told me once, that when I was choosing a father, it should be someone I trusted. Someone I liked. Well, I found that guy. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't too late."_

_It wasn't hard to figure out where this was going. They'd been living together for over a year. However, House never was the type for emotional heart-to-hearts. Irrationally, he decided that if he left before she say it, then he could pretend this never happened. He was pretty good at pretending._

"_Gotta go, sick people to cure." _

_House turned to limp towards the door, wondering why his heart was hammering in his chest. If he took more time to examine his reactions, he would've concluded that for some reason, he was terrified._

"_Greg." _

_He stopped, his back to her. She stepped out from behind her desk, and he could smell her light perfume as she moved closer. Stubbornly, he refused to turn around._

"_It doesn't have to be now. Those tests were just to know that if. . if you ever wanted to, then. . ."_

_She trailed off, then spoke softly,_

"_I trust **you**. I like **you**."_

_House was utterly unprepared to deal with this right now. It was the last thing he'd expected, and he usually expected everything. He couldn't deal with this right now, **wouldn't** deal with this right now. After a long silence, he finally acknowledged,_

"_I know." _

_

* * *

__He barely spoke to her for a week, spending most of his free time crashing at Wilson's. After some prying, and a few bottles of scotch, Wilson finally managed to pry enough from his friend to figure out what had happened. _

_"She wants to have a kid. With me."_

_House knocked back another shot, and laughed._

_"Me, Jimmy. Obviously, the woman's insane. No one in their right mind wants a crippled son-of-a-bitch fathering their child." _

_Wilson sighed, shaking his head. _

_"You've been living together for over a year, House. You know how badly she wanted a baby before. What made you think that would change?" _

_All he got was a noncommital grunt in response. He sat up a bit straighter, studied his friend more closely. That was when it hit him._

_"You're terrified of this, aren't you? Absolutely terrified." _

_House refused to meet his gaze, and downed another shot. That was answer enough for Wilson. _

_"You're not your father, House."_

_This drew a response, a scathing glare from House._

_"Gee, thanks Jimmy. You cleared everything up. Now that I know I'm not going to become an abusive jerk like my father, I'll have Cuddy start popping 'em out." _

_Okay, so he'd walked into that one. Still, he'd learned that getting anywhere with House meant ignoring those kinds of comments._

_"She loves you. You love her. You're both not getting any younger. A family wouldn't be so bad, you know." _

_House studied the contents of his drink, swirling the amber liquid in the glass for several moments. Wilson nearly gave up on receiving a response, when the diagnostician whispered,_

_"I know."_

_

* * *

_

_Lisa was worried that she'd lost him, pushed him away by asking more than he could give. They'd never approached the topic of children. They hadn't even discussed moving in together; it just happened. House wasn't big on relationship discussions, and she knew that, accepted that. _

_So when she woke up in the middle of the night to find him sitting on the edge of the bed, chin propped on top of his cane, silently she prepared for the worst. _

_He sat there, thinking. Staring at the wall, trying to figure out how to say this. They hadn't shared a bed for a week. He'd even done his clinic hours, just to avoid her. Now, he couldn't bring himself to make the first contact. Finally, she reached out, placing her hand on his arm. Slowly, House turned to meet her gaze. Neither spoke for a full three minutes. Finally, his rough voice cut through the silence._

"_Y'know, those heels of yours are really going to kill when you start putting on the poundage. And I'm not buying any pickles, not matter what whacked-out cravings you get." _

_His expression didn't change, his tone perfectly neutral. She stared at him, open-mouthed and stunned. _

"_What's that? Oh God Greg, you're amazing and I want you right here and right now? Well, why didn't you say so sooner, Lis ."_

_House leaned in, more confident now, and she felt his lips curl into a smirk as they met hers._

_He quickly deepened the kiss, attempting to convey through his lips what he couldn't put into words. The depth of his feelings for her, how he was willing to give over a part of himself, create something with her, something that would bind them together more closely than any vows ever could. House always avoided making connections; now he was willingly forging an unbreakable one with her._

_House's stubble scraped lightly over her neck as he gently pushed her back onto the bed, lips traveling towards a sensitive spot on her collarbone. At that point, she stopped trying to figure out what had changed his mind, and focused instead on the moment, a moment she never wanted to forget._


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary:_ Wilson makes a cameo, and joins in the flashback mania, wondering how House and Cuddy managed to survive Cuddy's pregnancy.

_Disclaimer:_ If I owned them, I wouldn't have to use a disclaimer, now would I?

_Author's Note:_ I am soo sorry about the delay in updates. School and exams got very, very busy. I will try to pump out another chapter soon, hopefully finish this story up in a few weeks. I've got several other ideas floating around for a few one-shots and another longer story, heh.

**Chapter 4:**

"I had a feeling I'd find you here."

House blinked as he was shaken from the trip down memory lane by a very familiar voice. He didn't even turn to look, just took another sip from his scotch.

"That's funny. I would've thought you'd be out on the dance floor hitting on all these star-struck hotties. Weddings are usually your specialty."

Wilson rolled his eyes, and ordered a drink as he sat on the barstool next to his best friend. As he gripped his own glass, the wedding band on his hand was easily visible.

"Not any more they aren't. Elaina looks beautiful, by the way."

House merely grunted in ascent, and Wilson decided his original evaluation of his friend was correct; House was sulking because it was finally hitting him that he was losing his daughter to another man, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Yeah, she gets it from Cuddy. The brains, however, are all mine."

He tapped his temple with his cane, emphasizing the point. Wilson smiled. He knew that while it irked House that his only daughter had chosen to go to law school (of all things), he recognized a glint of pride in his friend's blue eyes. Then again, considering who her parents were, it wasn't all that surprising that Elaina would show skill at presenting arguments.

"You never were good with change, House. I'm still wondering how the entire hospital didn't self-destruct during Cuddy's pregnancy, what with the two of you being. . well. . .the two of you."

The diagnostician rolled his eyes, meeting his friend's gaze for the first time. Some things just never changed.

"Y'know Jimmy, I think you missed your calling. Seriously, have you ever thought about psychology? I'm sure you'd have a ball with all the head cases. . and then you could finally get off of mine."

"And let Cuddy have all the fun? Not a chance."

The two best friends drank and fell into a companionable silence, which meant House pretending to ignore Wilson until he got bored. Watching Cuddy talking with a few of the guests, James smiled, recalling back to the turbulent months when his two friends were even more temperamental than usual.

* * *

"_House, what are you do-"_

"_Shh! Not so loud, Jimmy! She'll hear you! Now let me in, quick."_

_Wilson shook his head, watching as House crouched behind a potted plant, gaze darting up and down the hallway, as if he were performing some sort of high-risk prison break._

"_You do realize that you live with her, House. You can't really avoid her for long." _

_His refusal to lower his voice, or grant House entrance into his office, earned him a glare._

"_But she's scary now, Jimmy. Scarier than before, because now, she could crush me if she fell on me-" _

"_HOUSE!" _

_Both House and Wilson whinced at the tone as a very pregnant Cuddy rounded the corner, moving considerably slower than her usual House-chasing pace. However, the fire in her gaze had not changed. _

"_Help me." _

_House mouthed to Wilson with a pleading look, to which Wilson only shook his head. Slowly, House stood, pasting a fake smile on his handsome features._

"_Why, Cuddles, you know I have clinic duty. I can't possibly give you __**another**__ quickie. Honestly woman, you could at least try to fight the hormones." _

_He stage-whispered to Wilson,_

"_It's the whole pregnant thing. Makes her jump me practically all the time. . then again, who could blame her, with a fine male specimen like me?" _

_This was apparently the wrong choice of words, because it didn't look like Cuddy was in the mood for humor. Wilson looked confused,_

"_Wait, you mean she doesn't want you for clinic?"_

_Cuddy ignored Wilson, having a single goal in mind._

"_Ice cream. Butter pecan. With maple syrup. You're on your lunch break, you've got 20 minutes. And for that little comment about my weight, add another three hours of clinic duty." _

"_Y'know, some of us actually have jobs to do here, people to save and all that, instead of running out to the store for psycho pregnant ladies-" _

"_You don't have a case, you actually did your clinic hours. You're out of excuses, and I'm not in the mood to argue." _

_House got a glint in his eye, and started to speak, but Wilson cut him off._

"_House, I don't think you're gonna win this one." _

_The diagnostician stared at him._

"_Wait a minute, you're supposed to be on my side!"_

"_House, please, just-" _

_Cuddy paused, wobbling for a moment, as a wave of dizziness hit her. With a surprisingly quick move for someone with a bum leg, House moved to grab her arm, steadying her. Normally cold blue eyes shone suddenly with concern._

"_Fine. But only if you promise to lie down, 'cause I'm not carrying you anywhere. I don't even think Jimmy could carry you. C'mon, I'll walk you to your office." _

_His words were sarcastic as ever, but the tone was much softer, and Wilson didn't miss the way House scrutinized the woman carrying his child, studying her with more intensity than he did with most patients. His voice lowered further,_

"_Lisa, you're taking the rest of the week off. You're almost due, you can't afford to be chasing crazy cripples like me around the hospital." _

_Even more surprising, Cuddy didn't protest, just nodded. The past week had been a rough one; what with a fundraise for the hospital and a few issues with the staff to attend to. It was a blistering schedule that left Lisa worn out in the best of times, even when she wasn't dealing with hormones, cravings, and pregnancy-induced fatigue._

_House supporting Cuddy, in an interesting case of irony, the two moved slowly down the hall, Wilson forgotten._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** ducks flying vegetables I know, I know, I'm so very sorry for the horrendously long time between updates. All I can promise is that I _will_ be finishing this story, no matter how long between updates. I thank, and also apologize to all of you who reviewed. . please keep reviewing? Reviews do make me move faster, I promise. At least, now that I have some time off of school they will. On to the story!

**Summary:** So, what _do_ you get when you mix Cuddy in labor with House's patent sarcasm? Oh, the possibilities. . .

**Disclaimer: **If I owned them, you think I'd be sitting here writing stories?

**Chapter 5**

"What's so funny, Jimmy? You've got a smirk on your face that I believe _I_ own the patent to."

House scrutinized his best friend, who had a distant look in his eye and a smirk on his features that resembled his own. Wilson just shook his head, and nodded in Cuddy's direction.

"Elaina definitely gets her looks from her mother, I'll agree with you on that one."

The oncologist had to fight back another smirk, as his friend studied him for a moment, as though to gauge whether or not the comment was meant to provoke him, before simply nodding in agreement. House had always thought Cuddy was gorgeous, and even now, time had done little to change his mind.

Along with Cuddy was Elaina, beaming and looking the perfect glowing bride in her wedding gown.

"Hi Dad. Uncle Jimmy, thanks so much for coming!"

Wilson chuckled and returned her hug; he was her godfather, and had been around enough during her childhood to warrant the title of uncle, even if the blood relation wasn't there.

"Of course 'Laina, wouldn't miss it for the world. Plus, someone's gotta keep an eye on your dad, after all. He's getting pretty cranky and unpredictable in his old age."

House scowled at his friend, and Cuddy laughed.

"And how is that different from twenty years ago?"

"Twenty years ago, _you_ were the one who was cranky, waking a poor cripple like me up at three in the morning and forcing me out into the cold-"

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"I was in _labor_, House."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Greg. __**Greg**__, wake up." _

_House groaned as he opened his eyes to look at the clock._

_"Lis, it's three in the morning. Can't your cravings wait til, y'know, like nine?"_

_"It's not a craving." _

_At that, House__ rolled over, studying his lover's __face and the way she was gripping the sheet. _

_"House, my water broke." _

_Cuddy murmered, knowing she shouldn't be afraid; after all, women had babies every day. However, she wasn't due for another month and a half, and the doctors had all informed her that due to her age, the pregnancy would be considered a higher risk than normal. _

_"Yeah, I kinda figured you didn't just wet the bed." _

_House was out of the bed, pulling a shirt and pair of jeans over his boxers, cane in hand, cell in the other._

_"Gregory House, calling for Lisa Cuddy__. She's in labor, water just broke. We'll be there in ten minutes." _

_He hung up, and limped to the other side of the bed; his leg, stiff from sleeping, protesting the movement._

_"Showtime Cuddles. . .c'mon, I'll even take the car this time instead of my bike; it's not built to support this kind of weight." _

_Cuddy took the offered hand, and slowly sat up. He held out her robe, and carefully supported her as she stood; House sped to the hospital, never letting go of her hand. To anyone else, he wouldn't have appeared worried, but Lisa knew better. He was just as terrified as she was; he hadn't even remembered to take his bottle of Vicodin from the bedroom._

_"Move, people, pregnant lady coming through!" _

_House was in top form, snapping at anyone and everyone in their path as they both hobbled into Princeton-Plainsboro. Cuddy's attending OB-GYN, a friendly woman by the name of Dr. Collette Davidson, intercepted them before they got too far, and helped them into a room. _

_"How far apart are your contractions?" _

_She questioned, after Cuddy had changed into a hospital gown and settled on the bed. House pulled up a chair, but didn't sit down yet, instead peering at Lisa's chart, taking in __the information as she filled in her doctor with the relevant information. His eyes came off the chart to meet hers, when he felt her fingers brush over his hand. _

_"No, I don't want any drugs." _

_She was speaking to Dr. Davidson, but he understood the silent plea, and entwined__ his fingers with hers. A gasp of pain as the contraction hit her, however, caused him to frown._

_"Sure about that Cuddy? I mean, I'd kill for the stuff they're willing to give you. . figuratively speaking, of course."_

_He flashed a fake smile at Dr. Davidson, who merely looked to Cuddy for a response. She shook her head._

_"I'll be fine."_

_The OB-GYN nodded, marked something on Cuddy's chart, and informed them both that they'd have to wait until her contractions were closer together. Her beeper went off, and with an apologetic look, she left the room to answer it. _

_"Cuddy, I don't know if you realize this, but you're pretty much going to be pushing a bowling ball out of somewhere a bowling ball has no business being. Pain-killers might __be a good idea."_

_He caught the look Cuddy was giving him, and stopped. He knew that look; it was the look that meant nothing he could say would sway her. _

_"Seeing as how I'm the one actually giving birth here, I think I should be the one to decide what goes into my body." _

_House sighed and pulled up a chair, carefully lowering himself into it._

_"Well, who says __**you **__have to be the one to take them? You should never turn down perfectly good drugs."_

_Cuddy watched as his free hand rubbed absently over his thigh. She caught his gaze._

_"You left your Vicodin. . . I've never seen you leave the house without your pills before."_

_It may have been slightly twisted, but Lisa knew that House leaving his Vicodin behind in his rush to get her to the hospital may well have been one of the sweetest things he'd ever done for her. The diagnostician must've caught this thought, because he looked almost sheepish, shifting uncomfortably._

_"Yeah, well. . __.I've never been chased out of my house by a pregnant woman before. Not __if you don'__t count that one __time last month.__"_

_Cuddy __rolled her eyes, but before she could respond, a new voice joined the conversation._

_"You haven't killed him yet? I'm impressed."_

_Wilson smiled at the scene before him, knowing better than to risk a comment like 'cute' around his best friend, even if that's exactly how the two appeared. House, apparently feeling the need to cover for Lisa calling him out on (heaven forbid) actually having emotions, responded with a smirk._

_"Why would she want to kill me? I'm dead sexy and amazing in bed, and she knows it, too. She makes this really cool sound if you-"_

_**"House**__**"**_

_Lisa glared at him, elbowing him in the ribs. He shut his mouth, but waggled his eyebrows suggestively before switching topics._

_"Say, Jimmy, be a pal. .. do us a favor?"_

_The oncologist's eyes narrowed with suspicion. Generally, the only 'favors' House asked __for involved illegal activities. Cuddy sighed. _

_"He left his Vicodin at home, and his leg is stiff."_

_"That's not the only thing tha-"_

_"Greg, pregnant lady says no more sexual references while she's giving birth."_

_House looked rather crest-fallen at this new decree, and __Wilson__ felt out of place as he watched the two lock gazes and appear to have a silent conversation. He cleared his throat._

_"__I guess I'll leave you two alone, then . . .I'll help you hide the body later, Cuddy." _

_He exited the room, unsurprised when House's voice followed him, determined to have the last word._

_"See if I ever let you buy me lunch again, traitor!"_

**_-------5 Hours Later-----------_**

_"Try breathing. I hear it's good for you."_

_House offered the 'helpful-father-advice' that he'd picked up during the one birthing class Cuddy had dragged him along to. In reply to his efforts, he received a death-glare from his lover, though the effect was somewhat lost as she cried out. House winced._

_"Good Lord woman, are you trying to break my hand?"_

_Despite appearances, he was doing his best to distract her from the pain. The slightly crazed look in her eyes though, made him think that perhaps provoking a woman in the middle of giving birth wasn't his brightest idea._

_"So help me House, I'll break more than that-"_

_"Lisa, the baby's crowning. I need you to push hard for me, okay?"_

_Dr. Davidson, looked up at the two; Cuddy soaked in sweat, and exhausted after five hours of labor, House, despite his words, holding her hand tightly, one hand resting on her shoulder. _

_Another contraction hit, and she tried to push, crying out again. Her gaze locked with House's _

_"I swear to God, I'm never having sex with you again!"_

_She growled through gritted teeth, and House raised an eyebrow, slightly worried at the conviction in her voice, amused as well._

_"Well, unless you pop this kid out, that's probably not even going to be an option, so. . . push!"_

_Lisa struggled through her next contraction, focusing on pushing with all her energy. The sound of a tiny voice wailing brought relieved smile to her tired features. Dr. Davidson carefully detached the umbilical cord and cleared the little girl's mouth and nose,, then held her out to Cuddy. Tears welled up in Lisa's eyes, as the moment she'd worked for, prayed for, hoped for over the past two years finally became reality. She cradled her daughter and lightly kissed her head, already dusted with dark brown curls._

_"Look what we did." _

_She murmured quietly, the infant's cries quieting as Cuddy looked up at House; he was leaning close, scrutinizing his daughter with an expression Lisa hardly ever saw from the bitter diagnostician- awe. He reached out a calloused hand to brush against his daughter's cheek, and her eyes opened, revealing a startling shade of ice-blue._

_"She's. . . perfect." _

_He whispered. House always believed that he was damaged, too damaged to contribute anything truly good. And yet, the contradiction of this belief was staring up at him, a pure, perfect little person that he'd created with the woman he loved. House swallowed, not at all used to the surge of emotions that suddenly swelled in his chest. _

_"We need a name." _

_Lisa murmured, smiling as she watched her husband, their newborn daughter somehow melting away his rough exterior to reveal a side of him very few knew even existed. _

_They'd been arguing about baby names for over a month. He shot down each and every suggestion she had with some snide comment. When she challenged him to do better, he'd just grunted and changed topics. Bearing this in mind, she was shocked when he actually responded to her comment._

_"Elaina." _

_He glanced up from the baby, catching her look, and scowled slightly._

_"What? The sprog's half mine too, ya know. Wouldn't want you giving her some idiotic name. It means 'shining light', so she won't grow up to be a dimwit." _

_Cuddy laughed, watching as he attempted to bluster and cover his emotional footsteps. He was Gregory House, after all, and had a reputation to keep. _

_"Elaina Marie, then." _

_She agreed; Marie was her grandmother's name. They both lapsed into silence for a few minutes, examining their daughter. One reflected on finally having her one most fervent wish come true, while the other realized that something he thought he never wanted was in fact the fulfillment of everything he'd been missing._

_Dr. Davidson returned to borrow Elaina for a few minutes to weigh her and double-check the infant's health, and once they were alone in the room once more, House, brushed his lips against Cuddy's cheek. Despite the fact that she'd just given birth looked exhausted, her face flushed, her hair in disarray, he privately thought that she looked absolutely gorgeous._

_She wondered if he was about to say something moving and monumental, when he caught her gaze and held it. House leaned close, lips near her ear, and whispered,_

_"You weren't really serious about no more sex, right?"_

_

* * *

_

Detailed reviews, more than just "Good job!" or "This sucks!" make my heart leap with joy. Please let me know what you think; and if I got anything medical wrong, I apologize, this story is supposed to focus on House and Cuddy's relationship, not the medical aspect of the show, heh.


End file.
